Alexander and Hephaestion: Greatest Love of All
by Gea Mari
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion had been meant to be great lovers and rulers until the end of time as claimed by the fates. Until tragedy struck the two from birth and then were separated by life. Now thousands of years later their souls have been reincarnated but life gets in the way again. Until their souls meet on the set of a movie that retells the story of their previous life.
1. A Meeting Between Goddesses

Title: Alexander and Hephaestion: Greatest Love of All

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion had been meant to be great lovers and rulers until the end of time as claimed by the fates. Until tragedy struck the two from birth and then were separated by life. Now thousands of years later their souls have been reincarnated but life gets in the way again. Until their souls meet on the set of a movie that retells the story of their previous life.

Pairings: Alexander/Hephaestion; Colin/Jared

Warnings: Movie Compliant until I blend in my AU and continue with my canon. Male slash, meaning that there will be a homosexual male relationship featured in this fic. Violence. Angst. Character death (minor). Harsh language. For the sake of my plot both Colin and Jared were born on the same date so they are the same age.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander or any of its components. The brilliance of Alexander and Hephaestion's love in the movie Alexander exists thanks to Oliver Stone.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. The length (continuation) of this story depends on the reception it receives by the readers as it is my first attempt at writing a fic that is based on Greek Ancient History and Mythology. Please, excuse any mistakes I make, as I write the parts that involve Greek ancient history and mythology as I will bend them to fit my plot. While, I have some knowledge in the areas, remember there are things, that despite all sound clarity in them, even historians are still unclear about, so any errors or clashing opinions, are a part of the fact that Alexander and Hephaestion's story occurred thousands of years ago. Thank you for your time, and please leave a review.

Yours, Gea Mari

XoxoX

* * *

Chapter 1: A Meeting Between Goddesses

Atropos, Clotho, and Lachesis stood around the fountain of life in their throne room high above Olympus. For thousands upon thousands of years the three sisters had been hunted for many reasons. Despite of all the times they had been hunted and almost killed, the three sisters survived. They were fate and fate was fated to never die. As they did their jobs and assigned every soul borne a fate, they soon became bored.

Until the elder of the three sisters finally showed her romantic colors. After her everlasting want for eternal love- the fate of splitting a soul, separating the soul into two beings, so they could later become one- came to fruition. The process came to be known as Soul Mates. But the fates knew that not every being create could go through such a process. A process that at any given moment could destroy the very soul that the human vessel contained. As such the process of creating soul mates could only be done when two beings that are meant to be together before they are even conceived.

Only when the celestial beings aligned on both sides of Olympus and two beings are born at the same time down to the last second can they be considered to become soul mates. After two failed attempts the sisters created their first pair of Soul Mates. They had been named Achilles and Patroclus by their respective parents. But they fates had named them Alexander after their favorite caretaker as children and Hephaestion after their favorite tutor. As they grew, the fates watched as Achilles and Patroclus met, fell in love, and lived as happy as they could until war cut short their potential happily ever after.

The sisters were wrought with despair as they saw how much the Soul Mates suffered. When the souls of their Achilles and Patroclus came into the afterlife. The sisters were quick to bring their souls to the tree of life before the life cycle could take them. The three sisters believed they had deserved better than what they received from the world they lived in. They just were going to wait until they could be reincarnated.

* * *

Hundreds of years passed and many a Soul Mates had been created and many a Soul Mates got the fairy tale romance that most only lived in their dreams. Still there was two mates that never left the fates mind. The souls that were still rooted to the tree of life. Then the three sisters saw what they had been waiting for, the alignment had begun.

Atropos quickly began preparing the ingredients needed for the reincarnation cycle. Clotho fetched the fountain of life and the eldest sister Lachesis retrieved the souls of the fated lovers from the roots of the tree of life. The sisters gathered in a circle around the ingredients and the two souls that were in the fountain of life. They watched as the souls danced in the fountain swirling around each other. Intertwining so tight that one soul could not be tell apart from the other. The waited until the full moon was at its highest peak and then they casted the two souls into the two beings that had just been brought into the world. The three sisters smiled as they human babies were named Alexander and Hephaestion.

For the first time in hundreds of years Lachesis smiled in happiness again. Her two favored beings found each other. The connection between their souls was instantaneous. Theirs was a connection that would instantly recognize itself, no matter how long the where apart or where were they. She, Lachesis, one of the three Greek Goddesses of fate, created them as the prime example of what true love entailed. From her throne she watched Alexander and Hephaestion as they whispered sweet nothings to each other as children, then gave themselves physically to each other as teenagers, then as adults gave their souls to each other as they made promises that would be tested with every trial the world threw at them. Then Lachesis smile faltered as she watched as Hephaestion raised Alexander's arm as the new king of Macedonia.

At once she knew that they will have a horrible fate in this life cycle as well. Her boys would be torned apart again. This time she sat on her throne and cried. She cried as they were torn apart by manipulating parents, the friends, then advisors, then war and wives. Her favored children then were torn apart by the betrayal of someone they had considered a friend. Her beloved Alexander and Hephaestion had not even been able to live their love.

* * *

Two thousand and over five hundred years. Lachesis sighed as she watched the two souls that laid intertwined with each other around the roots of the tree of life. For over 25 hundred years one of the goddesses of fate would walk to the tree of life at the end of her day everyday to watch the souls that danced around each other for what now felt to her like forever. She had taken an innocent soul and split it into two. Creating two separate souls that were pure. Two souls that she created to become the epitome of what love truly was for the entire human race. But the two times that both souls had walked the Earth. They met untimely demises.

This time however she learned from her two previous mistakes. She waited for the perfect moment when she felt the world would be ready and instead of depositing the souls of her creations into the human vessels as they were brought into the world. Lachesis was going to perform the reincarnating cycle a year before the celestial beings aligned. That way her children would be blessed by the Gods and Goddesses who roam the world. So, she summoned the fountain of life to her, gather the ingredient that fortified the souls during the reincarnation cycle, and retrieved the souls from the tree of life as they danced around each other in a never ending circle.

On Earth it was the year 1970 and the world was once again ready for the fated lovers to walk the Earth. Lachesis performed the ritual without her sisters. She wanted to know that her favored children were not being interfered with or manipulated. It hurt to doubt her own blood and flesh but she was not going to failed her children again. This time she sat on her throne that was on the peak of the grandest part of Mount Olympus to watch. She watched for an entire year for the moment that the celestial beings started to sing their alignment.

As if an unknown act of magic had been performed the celestial beings started to sing on a beautiful night almost a year later. Lights the color of Auroras exploded in the sky on either side of Olympus and all celestial beings aligned evenly. The moon was shining brighter than ever it hung big and low in the sky. As if it wanted to kiss the ground below. All wild life was quiet even the plants were still, the wind did not move. The sky was clear with not a cloud in sight all the Celestial Beings could be seen as the danced with joy in their places on either side of Olympus.

She watched as the Celestial Beings started plummeting to the Earth. All the being on the right of Olympus disappeared in Ireland and those on the left side disappeared in North America. The beings began their dance and song around the dwelling of the humans chosen to bring into the world her fated children. After three long hours, Lachesis heard them, twin cries of indignation at the feel of cold air on their naked skin. She smiled as she saw the souls that shined brighter than the beings dancing and singing them blessings. Lachesis hope that there was a God or Goddesses that could hear her prayers. As she prayed for the well being of her Alexander and Hephaestion who now were Colin and Jared.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please leave a review telling me what you think and feel free to pitch at me any ideas you might have. If I get a good reception (through out this week) I will continue the story but if I do not I will mark this as a complete one-shot at the end of the month and leave the story as it stands right now. Thanks :D


	2. Souls Re-meet On A Movie Set

Title: Alexander and Hephaestion: Greatest Love of All

Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion had been meant to be great lovers and rulers until the end of time as claimed by destiny and the fates. Until tragedy struck the two from birth and then were separated by life. Now thousands of years later their souls have been reincarnated but life gets in the way again. Until their souls meet on the set of a movie that retells the story of their previous life.

Pairings: Alexander/Hephaestion; Colin/Jared

Warnings: Movie Compliant until I blend in my AU and continue with my canon. Male slash, meaning that there will be a homosexual male relationship featured in this fic. Violence. Angst. Possible character death (minor). Harsh language. For the sake of my plot both Colin and Jared were born on the same date (December 26, 1971) so they are the same age (33) .

Disclaimer: I do not own Alexander or any of its components. The brilliance of the portrayal of Alexander and Hephaestion's love in the movie Alexander exists thanks to Oliver Stone.

Author's Note: This chapter will contain multiple points of view. Each different P.O.V. will be marked by a break line. Also, despite the fact that Colin and Jared met before Alexander (they were together in a scene in the movie Phone booth in 2002 that was cut, excuse me if they met before that) in this story they have never met before. They have only ran lines over the phone.

Please note that while this story comes together because of the movie. The movie itself does not play a major part in the plot except for the chosen scenes that directly affect the plot.

Thank you for reading. After receiving good responses to the first chapter, I've chosen to continue this story, however, the continuation of this story is up to the readers. I urge you all to not just read but to also leave a review. I love writing when I know my story is being read and I am receiving feedback.

XoxoX, Gea Mari

* * *

CH 2: Souls Re-meet On A Movie Set

Jared Leto was for all intent and purposes jumping on the backseat of the town car that was taking him to the set of Alexander. He was so excited that he could hear his hear beat in his ear and he swore that he could feel his blood rushing through his veins. But for the love of everything that was musical he could not figure out why he was in such a state. He had never felt like that before not when he had landed his first acting role not even when 30 Seconds To Mars had been signed. It was like he was experiencing this for the first time, like there was something bigger than just playing a historic character waiting for him on set.

From the moment he was told he landed the role he had not felt any tranquility. No matter what he did his body was hyper aware. As if waiting for something unexpected to jump at him. It was a coil of heat and pressure in the pit of his stomach. That made his feel sick and exhilarated at the same time. Nothing he did helped to relieve the tension building in his body. If anything the closer it got to date of shooting the first scene of the movie the more he felt like he would pass out at any moment. He felt the coil squeezed tighter and tighter until all he felt was disoriented.

Finally, after a three hour drive, he felt the car stop and in a nervous tell-tale action he wrapped a strand of his week-old dark-blond colored shoulder length hair around his finger. He took in a deep breath and then released it and felt some of the tension in his body leave. After wrapping his jacket tighter around his body, he slipped his sunglasses on, picked up his backpack, guitar case, and stepped out of the car. As he stepped out cameras where instantly thrust onto his face, flashes that would have blinded him otherwise, going off. He was quickly led by a crew member into the studio grounds and then lead to what seemed to be a small atrium. As soon as he was shown to a seat in the back the coil in his stomach wound so tight that he felt the muscles in his abdomen spasm. He started inhaling and exhaling slowly until his abdomen muscles unwound and stopped aching. By the time he looked up, the speaker had stopped speaking and from the looks of it he apparently missed something important. Then the blond sighed in relief when the director motioned for him to go to him.

Jared walked towards Oliver with his script in one and his guitar case in the other. As he neared the director he pulled off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. As he got to Oliver a built man approach Oliver as well, the light blond man was about the same height as him and it wasn't until he got took in the man's face that he realized that it was Colin Farrell. The sun colored hair made him almost unrecognizable. Jared fidgeted in place as Farrell stopped his complete journey towards the director and turned his dark gaze toward his person. From the moment his eyes made contact with the dark gaze looking at him, Jared felt as if he had been glued to the spot he was standing on. His entire body froze, his breath became entrapped in his airways, and he felt as if thunder had run through his entire body. It wasn't until Oliver called Colin's name that he was able to breath again. Sweet lord, how he regretted skipping breakfast. That was the only reasonable reason for which he could be having such a bodily reaction. Yeap, that's what it was, low blood sugar.

* * *

Colin Farrell was lost. Not the am lost in the woods lost or even the am lost on what am supposed to do on set. He was just lost about what the hell had happened when he looked into the eyes of his co-star. He did not know what in the world could possibly have made him feel as if he had been hit by a truck driving at full speed. He looked into Leto's eyes and it was like he had been shocked. He really needed to get his head of the clouds.

"Good morning Oliver," He said to the movie director.

"Good morning Colin," the renowned director responded, "Have you gotten a chance to meet Jared yet?"

"No Sir"

"Good," Oliver responded turning from Colin to where the lithe blond stood, "Jared come. It's time that the two of you met."

Colin watched as Jared made his way towards them and for a moment he was lost in the gait of the walking man. He had a grace about him that he had only seen before in models on the runway. The man with the intense blue eyes walked and smiled shyly at the director before quickly glancing at him then back to the director.

"Jared this is Colin Farrell," Oliver Stone said to Jared then turned to Colin, "Colin this is Jared Leto the Hephaestion to your Alexander."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jared," Colin said extending his hand towards the shorter man.

"The pleasure's mine." Jared responded as he shook his hand. Colin looked into the eyes of Jared and he saw the man's eyes change color to a light green before going back to blue. It was so fast that he would have missed it had it not been that he was looking into his eyes. But he dismissed it there was no way in hell anyone's eye could change color the way it just did. It was all in the lighting of the set.

"Well boys today its off for the two of you," Oliver said then he explained when he saw the eyes of the two boys narrow at him, "There was a mistake in the shooting schedule that was not fixed on time. As such, the two of you were schedule to shoot your scene that is not scheduled until this Friday. However, the two of you are welcome to stay and Jared you can meet everyone today and then go to studio four and the two of you may use it to run the first two acts."

"That's great," Jared said, "I can meet everyone before I start shooting."

"That is another reason I did not correct the scheduling mistake Jared," the director responded, "I know you just came back from tour yesterday to make today's shooting on time. I do apologize for that."

"It's fine," the blue eyed man responded.

"Well I'll the two of you for now." With that Oliver walked away from the boys while they two turned around and made their way to studio four.

* * *

Jared felt as if his world was spinning. Literally.

After shaking hands with Colin he felt like the breath in his body had been sucked out of his body. It was not normal. At least for him it was not normal. He was having a physical reaction to a man. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Hell, he appreciated the beauty of both sexes. He had dated a man before he just never had a physical reaction anyone person they way he just did. He sort of thought of himself as asexual. Yeah, he had sex before but the last time he had sex he had been 22 years old. After that he never had sex with a woman again and well his other cherry was still intact. If he were to go by what his brother said, then he probably did return to full virgin status and should consider a monastery as a possibility for residency. He did not understand the physical reaction. His brain went from fangirling over the other actor to going damn he's hot! Now he sounded like one of his teenage fans.

Why did he had to have the hot co-star? WHY?

No, baby Leto. Do not ask questions you do not want answers for and that will cause a stirring in the closed lid pot. Jared entered the studio first as Farrell hell the door open for him. In any other circumstance he would have glared at him. Because seriously how hard can it be to understand that he was a man despite being 'pretty'. He hated when men held the door opened for him. Only Shannon and Tomo were allowed. Shannon because, well he was blood, he did not need special circumstance to baby him, he just did and that was that. Tomo was only just allowed as he began to see the younger man as a best friend. He knew it would not be long before he held the Croatian man in the same regard as he did his brother. The only that was saving the Irish man from an attempt at being stared to death was that both of his hands were actually occupied.

Instead he hurried into the expanse studio and made his way towards the chaise lounge sofa that was lined up against the wall with ceiling to floor windows. He leaned back his guitar case against the end of the the sofa and dropped his backpack on top of the end of the sofa. He then took of his jacket which he threw away from him and he saw it land somewhere around the top of the sofa. Jared then set down and pulled his backpack onto his lap and rummaged through it until he found his script and began re-reading the lines that he had already memorized. As he read he realize that there was an awkward silence in the room until he remembered that he was supposed to be running lines with Colin. He looked up sheepishly from his script at the Irish man who was looking at him with a grin while he sat on a Lazy boy chair across the room.

"So," Jared drawled as he looked at Colin.

"So," Colin responded as he continued to grin at him, "What should I call you?"

"Am guessing that since my name's Jared Leto. You'll call me by either name." Jared responded with snark.

"No need to get test luv," The other blond man responded with a hint of amusement in his voice that had Jared narrowing his at the Irish man, "I'll be calling ye by your christian name then."

"Yeah, you do that, I'll do the same," Jared responded becoming slightly annoyed by what he understood that Colin was being flirtatious without actually flirting with him, "Let's just run the first two acts and you can call me later on tonight to set up dates for rehearsal until Thursday. I still have to tie up all loose ends from the tour."

"Yea, how was the last leg of the tour?" Colin asked seriously this time which pleased Jared.

"It went great," Jared responded excitedly and pleased, "I have to say that England and the rest of Europe are becoming my favorite to tour."

"Yes, I've heard before that England loves its rock."

"That the do my Irish co-star," Jared said, "Now lets get to rehearsing. If we start now we might get to leave before noon and I can do my last signing appearance for the rest of the year and probably move the photo shoot date for today in the afternoon instead of tomorrow morning."

"Alright rock star," Colin quipped back with amusement in his chocolate brown eyes as cobalt blue eyes glared back at him, "What ever his majesty desires."

Jared let the last comment go as he felt an out of place thrill run through his body when Colin said the last few words. The weird thing was that he had a sense of deja vu. He could have sworn on anything and everything that Colin had said that same sentence to him before. But it wasn't from the phone call rehearsal they had had over the past month. No, that sentence had been said to him before but with a voice that had been much deeper and more guttural sounding. Jared let it go because he now knew he was losing his mind. He really needed to organize his time better.

* * *

Lachesis smiled from mount Olympus as she saw her two children meeting for the first time. She was happy that the two had finally found each other. For the first time she was happy that her favored two were born in a time and worked in a profession where no war was involved with their direct lives. She was sure that both of her children will finally be able to come together as they had been meant to for thousands of years. Her only problem was Jared's deja vu. He was recalling things from his two past lives that only his soul should recognize. If his sense of deja vu developed while working with Colin and he started seeing into the past. The past visions would hinder the possibility of a relationship growing with Colin as he could recall everything that occurred previously. For now there was nothing she could do until she figured out which of the Gods or Goddesses was the one who gave Jared the ability to 'see' and why did they do so. Then she would be able to help he favorite two to fulfilled their destiny and fate.


End file.
